Coming Home
by IamBenson
Summary: One-Shot. Set after Olivia comes home from Oregon. our fav characters, anger, angst, all the good stuff, E/O, R/R.


**A/N: this is set after Olivia comes home, the scenes they left out!!!!! **

**Send some love through those things called reviews 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, although if i did, i'd be the happiest woman alive.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia stood on the roof overlooking the unfriendly view of New York City, that stared back at her. The decaying view of tall buildings that surrounded the precinct, the rotting smell of the sewers, and the smog that held a ghostly cloud over the city. She took a big sniff and smiled. She was home.

Being in Oregon, for the past four months, made it difficult to keep in touch with her friends, like Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Casey Novak, and of course her best friend, Elliot Stabler.

When she left, without a word, she knew she hurt his feelings by doing so, but it was her job. Olivia repositioned herself and crossed her arms in front of her chest, and sighed. A tear escaped her eye, and she hastily wiped it away.

She was crying because although she knew Elliot was never hers in the first place, she felt extremely jealous of Dani Beck in many ways. Dani got to kiss the man she loved in more ways than one, she got to be closer than she was. Olivia was with Elliot for eight years and never got so much as a shoulder rub from him.

Olivia continued to look at the skyline as the sun set down on the city. The rusty door to the roof opened and Olivia stood still as a statue feeling eyes bear down on her. She could tell it was him, as his heavy footsteps and slight heavy breathing came closer. She didn't dare turn around, for feel of breaking down in front of him.

He paused behind her, his hand raised and grazed her hair. But before she could notice he put it back down against his better judgement.

"Liv?" He said his voice so velvet, against the grain of the wind. It burned a hole in Olivia's heart as he had said her nickname. "Liv?"

Olivia breathed in once big time before turning her head in his direction, enough so that she wasn't looking at him, but also enough to tell him in a silent way that she was listening.

"Liv, please?" Again his voice is velvet and seductive, and it sent a chill down her spine, She sighed and turned around and looked into his eyes for the second since her return.

"El." She said his name shaking, yet bold.

"Liv, I'm sorry about last night. You caught me and Dani, at an awkward time. We were drunk, I just…I didn't know you were back."

"You didn't know, because you don't care, you've never cared." She whipped around him and attempted to leave. He took her arm and stopped her.

"Please Olivia, don't do this."

"Do what El? Say I'm happy for you and Dani? Guess what, I'm not." With that she left. She left leaving Elliot to collect his thoughts.

*

Olivia walked into her apartment that she hadn't seen in four months, it was still left the way it was, when she left.

There was an empty bottle of tequila that Elliot and she shared the night before she left, and the empty pizza box. She couldn't stay here, she turned back out of the apartment and locked it.

Olivia quickly thought of where she could go. The crib seemed okay, but she feared Elliot would ne there.

There was only one other place to go. Casey's.

Casey opened her apartment door, and gasped when she saw a teary eyed Olivia on the other side. "Liv?"

"Can I…Can I stay with you?" Olivia stuttered, tears continuing to stream down her face. Casey pulled her in her apartment, closed and locked the door, an turned to see Olivia fall on the couch. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep as her tears soaked the leather on the couch. Casey took the blanket from the back of the couch, and gently covered Olivia with it.

She stood back and looked down at the broken body of Olivia Benson, her friend, and only female colleague. The tears came even after she had gone into sleep.

Only one person could be responsible for what had happened to Olivia. Casey had her theories and decided upon Elliot. Only he could have screwed her up this bad.

She sighed and went to her room, leaving the door open in case Olivia needed her.

*

Olivia slept through the night, and was awoken by the smell of bacon sifting through the air. She didn't feel up to eating but she probably had to. Getting up, she wandered into the kitchen meeting Casey.

"Hey jungle head," she laughed lightly at her friends hair. Olivia stuck her tongue out and then smiled accepting the food Casey held out to her.

Olivia wolfed down the eggs and bacon, and then grabbed her stuff and headed toward the door.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Casey asked looking up from her eggs.

"I've got to take a shower and get changed for my meeting with Cragen." She really just wanted to get out of Casey's apartment before the interrogation began about her crazy night last night.

"okay, I'll see you Olivia." She nodded and left the apartment.

*

Olivia walked into her apartment, and stripped all the way to her bathroom. Stepping into the cascade of water, the heat sending pulses through her body. She took her hands and laid them on the back wall so that the water ran down her back. All the while thinking of Elliot and the kiss she saw with Dani.

It was engrained in her mind, them walking to his car, Elliot opening the car door, and Dani stumbling into his arms and kissing him. The thing that made her even more angry, was that he stood there and didn't even try to push her away. She fisted her hand and then threw it at the wall in anger.

Her knuckle split open and she curled in pain. The shower washed away the blood that spilled out of her knuckle. She continued to sit there, as if she didn't deserve to get up, however that was short-lived as her phone rang.

Fearing it was Cragen, she wrapped her body in a towel, and then wrapped her hand in a hand towel, and went to her phone.

"Benson?"

"_Olivia, I need you to come in sooner, like in an hour."_

"Oh, ok," Olivia looked down at her hand, and sighed.

"_That won't be a problem will it?"_

"No, sir I'll be right in." She closed her phone and went to her first aid kit in the linen closet. She pulled a bandage and a gauze roll.

She quickly wrapped her hand, and dressed and left.

She got into a cab and made it to the 1-6 in record time. Getting out she saw Elliot exit his Black Expedition in the parking lot. She shoved her bandaged hand into her pocket and walked into the building not looking back at Elliot.

She walked into the squad room, and passed Fin, and Munch, who haven't even seen her since she had arrived back in New York. She smiled at Fin and walked right past him and to Cragen's door.

"Come in." She didn't think the small rasp she threw at the door was noticeable. She entered swiftly and closed the door. Cragen stood and pulled Olivia in his arms. "I missed you Olivia."

"Thank you Sir." She felt him release and she let out the air she was holding. "What's the big emergency?"

"Nothing, I just want to put you back on duty." Cragen smiled, and Olivia just stood there.

"I'm sorry Don, but I don't think I'm ready to come back yet."

"Dani Beck left, and I don't want to stick Elliot with someone new, while you take more time off."

"Okay, I'll come back on one condition. Temporarily stick me with Fin and Elliot with Munch, while I sort out what's going on with myself and Elliot." Cragen looked at her and contemplated it for a brief moment.

"Temporary, right?"

"Yes."

"As long as its temporary, okay, however I want you and Elliot back together soon, you two are my best."

"I know, Don." He walked to the door and opened it, "Stabler, Fin, Munch, get in here."

They all filed in one by one, Elliot of course being the last one in. His shirt was wrinkled and his sleeves rolled up, to Olivia that was his hottest look ever.

"As you all know, Olivia is back from being undercover, and since Dani left she has accepted my offer to rejoin the unit." Olivia walked over to where Fin was leaning against a desk, she leaned next to him, and he put his arm around in a brotherly gesture.

Elliot however on the other side of the room, seethed.

"So, for the time being, Munch will work with Elliot, and Olivia will work with Fin." Elliot and Munch looked at Cragen, then Olivia. Olivia and Fin, smiled happily. Elliot with pain in his eyes, opened the door hastily and stormed out.

"So, this is only temporary?" Munch asked lightly.

"Yes, Munch, Elliot and I have some things to work out." They nodded and filed out of the office quickly. Olivia noticed Elliot wasn't at his desk, so she walked up to a uniform and asked him. He said the Stabler had gone up to the roof.

*

Olivia followed the stairs to the roof access. Gently opening the door she saw Elliot standing in the same spot she did the night before. He had added his suit jacket, to block the wind from hitting his arms.

She approached him and saw him tense up as she came closer. "El?"

"Why did you do that?" He remained in his position, not moving anything but his mouth to ask the question.

"Change partners?"

He moved and looked down at her. "Yeah, Olivia I said I was sorry about Dani, I mean considering, you hurt me more than I did with Dani."

"What do you mean?" Olivia shivered. She kicked herself mentally for not bringing her coat up with her.

"When you left, my heart was ripped out, I wish I knew where you went."

"I couldn't tell you, Elliot, If I could have called I would have, Star said no."

"I was miserable, for a long time, Liv."

"I know I was too." they both moved to the ledge and sat down. "I hated myself for not telling you."

"Olivia, I didn't know you were back, and when you saw me, with Dani we were drunk, and I couldn't stop myself. I had been thinking about you for days."

"You were?"

"Yes, for the brief moment that Dani and I did kiss, I honestly thought it was you."

"I thought about you too, while I was gone."

"Really?" His face lit up.

"Yes, when I woke up in the hospital, one of the people I was surveilling undercover overheard me, mumbling your name in my sleep."

"You said my name in your sleep?" Olivia nodded and he took the that wasn't bandaged from her split knuckle. He smiled, "Olivia, I have missed you so much, and I'm glad your back, but can we please be partners again?"

"Just partners?" She asked hoping for more.

"Maybe, Olivia." He smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her forehead.

Olivia curled up into Elliot's side as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, and smiled. She was back and there was no way that she was going away again.


End file.
